


【金銀】waiting

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 第一季結尾後, 過去捏造
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　地上的支配者、最強的王、黃金之王──國常路大覺，擁有無數稱號的他，在第二次世界大戰後以王之力，使日本經濟快速復甦的奇蹟之人。此時卻站在七釡戸的御柱塔大廳裡，對著巨大卻空無一物的半圓形玻璃櫃，閉著眼深深地嘆了一口氣。

　　「我已經活夠久了，差不多是時候了吧。」

　　國常路大覺回顧自己的一生，發現自己花上很多時間在不停地等待，等待著那個人、那個他傾注全部心力愛著的人──阿道夫‧K‧威茲曼。

　　＊

　　當時的國常路是以日本的帝國軍中尉的身分到德國去尋找更好的戰爭武器。

　　第一次見到他是在德國的國家實驗室參觀，實驗室的負責人正帶領國常路參觀整棟由國家出資、希冀實驗人員可以做出殺傷力強大武器的實驗室。

　　參觀到一半，突然傳來像是瓦斯氣爆的聲音，接著警報響起，嘈雜的警報聲一遍又一遍地在整層樓喧囂著，一旁的防護牆隨即一道道接續地放下，避免爆炸的實驗室危及到其他地方。

　　負責人一臉氣極敗壞地在四周尋找著誰，突然一個人撞到了自己，被撞的國常路沒怎樣，反倒是撞人的跌坐在地上，國常路還來不及伸手將他扶起，旁邊的負責人倒是先伸出手捏住他的耳朵，把他拎起來罵。

　　聽聞他們的對話，國常路這才知道，撞上他的那個人是國際上赫赫有名的天才科學家──阿道夫‧K‧威茲曼。見他一頭的亂髮、臉上東髒一塊西髒一角的、雙手烏漆嘛黑的，國常路不禁懷疑起眼前這個銀白髮色的人，真的是天才科學家嗎？看起來像是個有點呆的人，讓人無法將天才這個詞跟他連上任何關係。

　　但是在看見他的實驗後，國常路徹底改變自己的想法。

　　──威茲曼真的是個天才，多年以前挖掘出的石板，有人發覺在其中有著巨大的力量，卻沒人可以成功使用他的力量，但是威茲曼可以從石板中引導出這股力量，要是運用在人類身上....

　　「產生超級軍團嗎？」國常路蹙著眉，壓抑自己沉重的情緒低聲說道。

　　雖然身為軍人，但是國常路大覺卻非常討厭戰爭。或許就是因為身為軍人，看過太多戰爭帶來不幸，對土地的摧殘、對當地居民的殘殺、對環境的破壞，但是身為一介軍人的他，卻不可能拖離戰爭。

　　軍人就是為了戰爭存在的，拖離了戰爭他就什麼都不是了。

　　對於威茲曼這個發現，國常路只覺得內心沉重。

　　──這東西又會奪走多少性命呢？

　　「不對喔，中尉！」威茲曼拿起粉筆在黑板上寫了一個字「Freude」，這個詞在德語中有著喜悅的意思。

　　「它會讓大家變的幸福才對。」威茲曼一臉開心地說道。

　　接著威茲曼的姐姐──克蘿帝雅進來了，兩人開始閒話家常，最後在他們倆人的訕笑聲中，國常路忍不住紅了臉。

　　──他很善良，但是在戰爭中，善良是不被需要的。

　　平靜三個月過去，這段時間國常路與威茲曼姐弟相處地非常愉快。在跟他們相處之中，他漸漸地喜歡上了威茲曼。國常路喜歡平時傻傻的他、有點迷糊的他、信口開河的他、滿腦子鬼點子的他、在實驗中眼睛閃閃發亮的他、充滿自信的他，特別是喜歡他的善良，在充滿戰爭、人性爭鬥醜陋的現今，威茲曼卻依然保持著他那個純潔的赤子之心，對萬物善良的心，才是真正吸引國常路的地方。

　　國常路想在回國覆命前，向威茲曼傳達「喜歡他」的心情。

　　──就明天吧，等明天就跟他說。

　　但是國常路沒想到一個晚上，僅僅是一個晚上就改變了他們的一生。

　　一夜空襲後，原先美麗的德勒斯登變得殘破不堪，空氣中飄著屍體燒焦的味道、城內還有些地方正在悶燒，尚冒著黑煙、房屋被從天而降的炸彈所摧毀、在街道上到處都是亂石、損毀房屋的部分、人的殘骸。

　　國常路在毀損的德勒斯登中四處疾走尋找著威茲曼姐弟，接著他看到天空中懸掛著一把被銀光所壟罩的劍，他朝著劍的所在地狂奔而去，然後他看到威茲曼抱著姐姐克蘿帝雅的屍體，雙眼充盈著淚水，看向他，輕輕地叫了一聲：「中尉。」

　　看到這一幕的國常路，雖然克蘿帝雅的死讓他難過，但在他心裡的角落，正慶幸威茲曼還活著這件事。

　　國常路大覺睜開疲憊的雙眼，望著御住塔頂端、可以直接看到星空的透明天花板，這是為了能窺見在天空飛行的himmelreich號特地建成的。

　　──當時威茲曼之所以決定離開地面，或許是對他那份不該存在的竊喜的懲罰吧。

　　「一切都已經結束囉，對我來說。」經歷過姐姐的死，威茲曼的心再也無法、也不想再忍受任何的事，不想理會這世上的一切，連同發現的石板、接受的王權之力也拋棄了。

　　威茲曼背對著國常路說道：「我們就在此別過吧，中尉。」

　　「你要逃嗎，威茲曼。」

　　這六十多年來，國常路常常想到，或許對威茲曼來說，克蘿帝雅的死，代表著他的世界再也不存在了。既然世界已經崩壞，無法死去的他，除了逃，還能做什麼呢？

　　國常路走向放在大廳中央的半圓形玻璃櫃。

　　──自那天之後，我的人生只剩下等待，我一直、一直地等，等帶著他。

　　在地上等帶著威茲曼的歸來，國常路做了很多事，保管石板、扶持日本的經濟、維持日本異能者之間的平衡，但這些都是希望威茲曼歸來時能看到一個美麗的國家，國常路想讓他知道他的發現能力是能帶來幸福的、他的世界還有別的東西。

　　花了數十年的等待，日本也從戰爭後的衰敗中站了起來，但是他卻沒有歸來。

　　最後，等到他的歸來的同時，國常路卻也迎來了他的死亡。

　　學園島事件──無色之王渴望王權者之間混亂的陰謀，白銀之王將無色之王封入體內的犧牲，原先就威茲曼偏差值就不穩定的赤之王堅持求死，不願重踏覆轍的青之王，基於自己的職責斬殺了赤之王。

　　就結果來看，威茲曼的軀體早已在赤之王的攻擊之下化為塵埃，但他是不死的。

　　──我這麼相信著。

　　國常路悉心地保存著從himmelreich號墜毀時回收的身體，繼續地等著他的回歸，五、六十年的日子都等了，再等下去也無妨。

　　在國常路有這樣的想法時，他的身體卻被人偷走了，如今只剩下空空的玻璃櫃。

　　國常路使用了任何方法、動用了任何管道，卻沒有獲得任何消息，黑道、白道方面都沒有任何的消息，也沒有任何目擊到奇怪的事情，就像是威茲曼的身體憑空消失了。唯一查出來的只有曾經身為白銀之氏族的兩人，在威茲曼身體消失的那晚曾經到過御柱塔附近，繼續調查下去的結果是他們倆人也憑空消失了，ㄧ點痕跡也找不到得消失了，就像他們倆人不存在似的。

　　國常路握緊放在玻璃櫃上的手，手心的熱度在玻璃櫃上印出淡淡的印子，因為握拳的關係消失了。

　　──對不起，威茲曼，我累了。

　　──我無法再繼續等待了，以前有飛船與你的身體讓我明白我的等待是有意義的，但是現在的我什麼都沒有，這是不是上天在告訴我，我是不是該放棄了呢？

　　──停止永無止境的等待、放棄等待你、作為一個老人，靜靜地活下去、迎接死神的到來。

　　國常路深深嘆了一口氣。

　　放棄與不放棄，一念之隔。

　　──這麼久以來的堅持，如今要在今天停下了。

　　──還真有點不捨啊。

　　國常路轉過身，見到自己的背後有一個人，那個人身穿藏青色的和服，上有亮黃色在肩頸部分、後擺拉成線條作點綴，臉上則戴著遮蓋住大半顏面的金黃色兔型面具，那是直屬黃金之王的秘密組織的標準裝扮。

　　國常路蹙著眉頭說道：「我不是說過沒有通報不准近來。」

　　但是對方卻沒有立即道歉或是做出任何的反應，只是一直望向國常路。

　　國常路也沒有說話，只是一直盯著他。

　　兩人都沒有說話，任由緘默在兩人間徘徊，直到一聲「中尉」打破這沉默。

　　聽到那聲「中尉」的國常路覺得自己彷彿恢復成當初剛認識威茲曼的那個毛頭少年，早就已經是個老人了，孩如此衝動，什麼也不思考，直直衝上前去，伸手摘掉那人的面具。

　　國常路心中百感交集，開心他們終於再次見面了，卻對於行掛在兩人之間的時間感到無奈。

　　銀白色的頭髮在月光下閃閃發光，他的臉光滑無暇，時光完全沒有在他臉上留下的痕跡，跟他們倆人最後分開時幾乎一樣，眼睛清明、脣紅齒白，是個二十多歲的少年樣。反到是他現在頭髮斑白、滿臉皺紋、老態龍鍾、手上滿是老繭。

　　但是自他們倆人相見的那一刻起，停止六十八年的轉輪重新開始轉動，他們之間情感才正要延續下去。

　　國常路見對方呆愣不解地看著自己的衝向他、摘掉他面具的行為，然後威茲曼舉起右手向他揮了揮，說了句。

　　「好久不見，中尉。」  
　　

　　（全文完）　

　　2013.02.02 20:30

**Author's Note:**

> 一直很喜歡黃金跟白銀這個組合，不論說是配對或是朋友，我都是很喜歡的，跨越了數十年的友情(X)/基情(O)，儘管無法見到面，卻依舊把對方記的牢牢地，這不是令人臉紅心跳，愛不釋手嗎(???
> 
> 在我心中只要讓他們再次見到面就是我金銀的HE了（這麼好滿足＃
> 
> 白黑跟金銀比起來，我還是比較喜歡喜歡金銀啦，誰叫我就是個舊愛組（＃


End file.
